Alpha Padmus
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: A little collection of drabbles and one-shots written around Sirius and Remus in alphabet form, A all the way to Z. Will have 26 chapters at the end. Read, Enjoy, Review. Spike!


**Story:** Padmus Alpha

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Chapter:** A is for Apple

**Warnings:** Slash, fluff

**Summary:** Sirius really wants an apple. Too bad there's only one left…and Remus already has it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…clearly.

**Time Frame:** 6th or 7th year at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:** Enjoy and review. That's all I ask. Actually you don't even have to enjoy, I would love it if you did, but even more than you liking it, I want to know what you THOUGHT of it.

-

-

-

Sirius stomach growled for the third time in the past five minutes, distracting him yet again from his Potions essay that was due the next day and was barely started. He let out a sigh and glanced down at his mid-section.

"If I feed you will you shut up?" he asked.

"I wasn't even saying anything!" Peter objected, leaning over the edge of his top bunk to look at the scruffy black haired teen.

"I wasn't talking to you Pete. I was talking to my stomach. Couldn't you hear it growl?"

"Yeah," the blond replied with a shrug.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Not really. I guess I'm just used to the sound. I mean, we share a room with a class of teenage boys. What do you expect?"

"Is there any food in the common room? I don't have time to go down to the kitchens. I need to finish this essay up."

"There's a bowl of fruit, I think. Hey, why don't you just copy Moony's? That's what I did," Peter suggested.

"I wish," Sirius sighed. "I've already used up my cheats from him though. He said that I'm done for the month. Bloody little git."

"Well might as well go get some food then."

"You know what, I think I will. You want anything Wormtail?"

"An orange if there is one, then if not, then I'm good," he said before leaning back against his pillow. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Sirius said closing his book and going down to the common room.

As soon as had turned the corner of the stairs and could see the common room his eyes wandered looking for Remus and James, more out of habit then anything else. He found James in the armchair closest to the fireplace, Lily in his lap. He was stroking her hair as they talked in hushed tones. Sirius smiled to himself, he was glad that he friend was finally happy. His eyes continued to scan the room, looking for his sandy haired friend. He found him in the back corner next to the window. He was sketching vigorously on his sketch book and would occasionally glance up at the bowl on the table, overflowing with fruit. Right on top was a nice red apple. Bingo! Sirius had found what he wanted. He made his way over to his friend, a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Remmy?" he asked.

"Not now Sirius. I'm drawing," Remus told him, his whole body screaming with the air of pure concentration.

"Can I have that apple? That one right on top?"

"No," he growled, looking up at him.

"Why?" Sirius whined. "You aren't eating it."

"I'm drawing it. You can have it when I'm finished."

"You know how much I hate to wait," Sirius said leaning over Remus to get the fruit.

Remus grabbed his arm tightly to stop him, warning, "Sirius Black, if you touch that apple-"

"You'll do what?"

"I'll draw you instead."

"Fine," Sirius smirked grabbing the apple. He threw it up and caught it before bringing it to his lips and taking a bite.

"Git," Remus sighed, gathering his stuff into his arms, and making his way over to the stairs. When he realized Sirius wasn't following he added, "Well come on then."

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked mouth filled with apple.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, and up to the dormitory," Remus said leading the taller teen up to the dorms.

"Why?"

"Because it's impolite."

"No, why are we going to the dorms?"

"Because, the lighting is better in here," he said opening the dorms and going in. The sixth year dorm was empty except for Peter, who had fallen asleep during the few minutes Sirius had been down stairs.

"Sirius go sit on your bed," Remus said going around the room and opening all of the window curtains after closing shutting Peter's bed curtains.

"Sir, yes sir," Sirius chucked. "So," he asked seductively. "What are we doing?"

"Down boy," Remus laughed. "Nothing like that. Besides, Jamsie-poo is down stairs what would he think if he walked in on me fooling around with is property?"

"Eh, he's got Lily now. He disowned me. I'm just a mutt without a home. Won't you take me in?" he pouted.

It was jokes like that that caused most of Hogwarts to question the Marauders' sexuality.

"Maybe later. I need to get some still life done today. Now sit on the edge of the bed. Lean forward and lean your arms on your knees. Yeah, just like that!" Remus instructed as Sirius got into position. "Now look at me and relax a little. Soften you mouth. There. Yes!"

Remus said down on the floor in front of him and began drawing.

"Don't you want a chair?" Sirius asked.

"No, I like this angle. The light's perfect."

For ten minutes the only sound was Remus's pencil scratching against the paper and Peter's soft snores.

"So…," Sirius asked breaking the silence. "Are you going with Tonks to Hogsmead this weekend?"

"No, I'm going with you and Peter like always. James already bailed for Lily. Somebody's got to keep you and Wormtail from killing each other."

"But Tonks asked you didn't she?"

"Yes, but Padfoot, she's a third year. Besides, I don't even like her. I can't even say _that._ I don't even know her."

"Hey Rem, why don't you out with anyone anymore. I mean I can't remember the last time you asked a girl out."

"Pads, I-" Remus stopped drawing and looked up at his friend seriously. "I just don't like any of them."

"You don't like any of them?" Sirius asked.

"Hey, I could ask you the same thing. You haven't been found in any broom cupboards with anyone lately."

"The dust makes you sneeze," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"The dust makes you sneeze," he repeated, this time louder as he looked up at the other man.

"Sirius what do I have to do with anything?" Remus asked going back to his drawing.

"Think about it for a minute."

After a second or two of thinking Remus let out a soft gasp and stopped drawing. "I-I didn't know," he whispered.

"How would you? I never told you," Sirius whispered back.

"Sirius, the reason I won't go with Tonks is she's well…she doesn't turn into a black mutt every full moon with me or sneak down to the kitchen or let me draw her whenever I want, even if she's got better things to do."

"Now don't start turning me into the girl here," Sirius laughed.

"What do we do? James, Peter, everyone else. I know we always joke around that way but it was just joking."

"James will understand. Peter'll get over it and Lily will probably say we're cute together, and well, screw everyone else."

"If that's what you want," Remus chuckled.

"No, come here," Sirius said sliding down on the floor as he grabbed the other man's hand and pulled him to himself.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Unless you say you don't want to."

Remus shook his head then pressed his lips against Sirius's, who let out a soft moan before pulling him closer still, until he was on his lap.

"Looks like you're the girl," Sirius laughed.

"You wish," Remus said pushing Sirius against the side of the bed. He gently nipped at the other boy's bottom lip. Sirius parted his lips, giving into Remus's request. Their tongues pushed against each others as they explored the inside of the other's mouth.

Sirius slipped his arms around Remus's waist, brushing his hands up and down his back. He tangled his hands in his sandy blond hair and Remus let out a chuckle before trailing kisses from Sirius's mouth to his nose and then down the boy's neck.

"What are you chuckling about?" Sirius asked breathlessly.

"Seems like you're the one who's on bottom."

"Can we fight about this later?" Sirius whispered, nipping his ear.

"Who said we're fighting?" Remus smirked before pushing his lips against his yet again.

There was a gasp from above them and the two looked up to find Peter looking down at them eyes wide, expression horror-stricken.

"I'm dreaming right?" he whispered.

The two boys looked at each other and then back to their friend. "No."

"But- but you're both g-guys."

"We know," Sirius told him. "Listen Pete, we'll explain later. Just go back to sleep. You're really pale."

"Does James know?" he asked.

"Not yet," Remus told him.

Peter seemed glad he had discovered something before James and nodded, "Okay then," before rolling back over on his bed. "You might want to find an empty broom cupboard next time though," he chuckled.

"We'll do that," Sirius laughed.

"Good night Peter," Remus said softly.

"Night," he responded, snores filling the room only moments later.

"How does he do that?" Remus asked amazing by how quickly his friend could fall asleep.

"I have no idea. You know he really should have been a cat instead."

"Don't you think you two already bicker enough?"

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right," Remus smiled leaning over and kissing him quickly.

-

-

-

So here's the start of my new alphabet story. This time it's a Sirius/Remus. Tell me what you think!

Spike!


End file.
